After It's Over
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: in this story, the group from Resident Evil 6 traveled from China back home to the USA, and are staying in a hotel. It's just a some stuff, mainly with a couple from RE6 that I really like, Jake Muller x Sherry Birkin.there's also some Chris Redfield x Jill Valentine. there is 2 different versions for Leon Kennedy, one Leon x Claire, one Leon x Ada, for whichever you prefer.


...

Walking down the hallway, Jake Muller noticed that the door to Sherry Birkin's room was slightly open. He looked inside, just to make sure that she was alright. She was in her bed, tossing and turning as if she were suffering in some way. Jake entered the room quietly, thinking in the back of his mind that if Chris Redfield happened to catch him in Sherry's room, he would probably kill him on the spot without giving him a chance to explain himself, seeing as how he was not exactly Chris's favorite person. He quietly walked over to the bed, and began gently shaking Sherry awake.

"Sherry. Sherry, wake up." he whispered. She opened her light blue eyes, blinking at him.

"Jake. What are you doing in my room?" she said.

"Sherry, I was in the hallway. Your door was open and I heard you tossing and turning. I guess you were having a bad dream or something. I thought I should wake you up." Jake said.

"Thanks, Jake." she said, smiling at him as she sat up and leaned back against the wall. In the dimly lit room, he could still see her clear blue eyes focused on him.

"Jake, will you sit with me for a minute before you go back to your room?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Jake said, sitting beside her on the bed, "Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

She looked away for a moment, then looked back at Jake.

"Just reliving everything, all the poking and prodding they did to me when we were captured by Neo Umbrella... and after Racoon City, seeing it in my sleep, I guess. I thought I was done going through that after Racoon, but, maybe it's something I can never get away from." she said.

"I'm sorry." Jake said.

"It's okay. I had nightmares after Racoon City, but after a while, they stopped. I guess everything Neo Umbrella did to me just brought it all back again. I'll be fine again." she said. Jake rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. He had never tried comforting someone before, so he wasn't really sure how. But, he cared for Sherry a lot. He wanted to do something to make her feel better, at least a little. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for checking up on me, Jake." she said.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem." he said, smiling back at her a little, "Really, though, I should be thanking you. You changed my life, you know."

"For the better, I hope?" Sherry said, laughing a little.

"Of course." Jake answered, laughing.

"Well, then, I guess, you're welcome." she said.

"Seriously, though, Sherry, all I ever thought was important in life was survival and money. You showed me there's more than that." Jake said, "Sherry, I never thought I could care about somebody so much."

"Jake." Sherry said, placing a hand on his cheek. He stared at her face for a moment, then turned away. He cared about her more than anything else in the world, even more than himself. He knew from the first time he had ever later eyes on her that she was nothing ordinary, and the more time he was around her, the more his feelings for her grew. It was something he had never experienced before.

"Jake. Jake, what's wrong?" Sherry asked, a worried look on her face. She couldn't stand the thought that maybe she could have somehow caused him to be upset. When she first met Jake, she had been a little afraid of him, though she would never let him or anyone else see it. But, it didn't take long at all before she started to have feelings for him. The more she was around him, seeing that there was more to him, the more she liked him. It didn't even change her mind when she found out that Albert Wesker was his father. She knew Jake enough to know that he was nothing like him. Jake was a better person than Wesker could have ever been.

"Sherry, you deserve so much better than a guy like me." Jake said, looking at her again.

"Jake, don't do this to yourself. You aren't your father. You're nothing like him. Wesker could have never have even hoped to be the person you are. You're a good man, Jake." she said, placing her other hand on his other cheek.

"Thanks, Sherry." Jake said. She smiled at him. He leaned his face in close to hers, kissing her. She was slightly afraid at first. This was the first time she had ever kissed anybody. But, she soon kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, Sherry layed against Jake, who had settled himself in a reclining position against the wall.

...

Chris Redfield sat up in bed, breathing heavily, woke by the same nightmare he had been having since it happened. It wasn't really a nightmare. It was more or less that he was seeing it over and over again in his sleep. Just then, he heard a knock at the door. He stared at it for a moment, unsure if he should even answer it. It could have been some kind of trap for all he knew, but then again, the danger was passed for the time being. He got out of bed, and walked over to the door. Standing there in the hallway when he opened the door, was Jill Valentine.

"Jill?" he said. She was the last person he expected to see there. She had taken leave from the BSAA since the whole incident with Wesker two years ago, not sure if she wanted to join again, which was fine with Chris. It was her decision, and it kept her more out of harm's way, at least, for the time being. He never wanted to go through losing her again, like he thought he had once. She and Chris had been living together, but, he never expected her to show up there, outside the door of the hotel room. He hadn't seen her since he had left for the mission he had just finished. The look on her face was not her usual one, it was sympathetic, looking up at him with her pale blue eyes. Usually, Jill masked her emotion behind a face of calm seriousness.

"Chris." she said, placing a hand on his cheek, "I'm so sorry to hear about your men, and your friend." Chris wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. It gave him a little comfort just to hold her in his arms. He never wanted to let go. They finally let go of each other, and looked each other in the eyes.

"Chris, I heard about everything, what happened. I'm really sorry. This must be really hard for you." Jill said. When she had heard what had happened, she knew she had to go to him, that he would need her.

"Jill." Chris said, brushing a few strands of Jill's pale blonde hair away from her face, "I can't believe you're here." The experimentation Wesker had done on Jill had changed her looks in many ways, but Chris still thought she was beautiful. Her hair, instead of brown was now pale blonde, almost white. Her eyes, instead of dark blue, were now pale blue, and her skin was much more pale.

"I heard about what happened, and I had to come." she said.

"I'm glad you did." Chris said, gently placing his hand on the side of her face.

"Chris." she said, "It could have been you."

"I know. But, it wasn't. It was Piers. Maybe it should have been me." Chris said.

"Chris." she said, placing a hand on his cheek, looking him straight in the eyes, "Don't say stupid things like that. He made the choice. He wanted you to live, Chris. He knew what he was doing. He saved your life. And the world. If he hadn't done what he did, he would have bled to death, that thing would have killed you, and that thing would have been free, and infected the world." Jill was never afraid to tell him like it was. She was usually the one to force him to see some sense.

"But, I was his captain. I should have been able to help him. I could have helped him if he would have just let me." Chris said, banging his fist against the wall, and sitting down on the bed. Jill sat down next to him, looking defeated. She was obviously getting nowhere with this.

"Chris," she said, rubbing his shoulder, "There never would have been enough time. He knew that. Maybe, and only maybe, if you would have gotten him out when he first injected himself, but you two spent too much time fighting that B.O.W. If he would have gotten into the escape pod with you, he probably would have changed completely, and killed you. He wouldn't have wanted that, and neither would I. Then, the both of you would have been dead. What would that have accomplished?"

"I know. It just seems like I've lost so many men lately, and I couldn't do a damn thing for any of them. I was their captain. They trusted me and I failed them." Chris said, laying back on the bed, reclining against the wall. Jill sighed and lay down next to him with her hand on his muscular chest.

"Chris, you didn't fail anyone. Your men knew the risks in fighting bioterrorism, just like we do. I'm sure every one of them was willing to lay down their lives for their cause. Bioterrorism is unpredictable. None of it was your fault. And Piers made his own choice. You can't change the actions of other people, especially someone as dedicated and headstrong as Piers." she said, laying her head on his chest. Chris gently tilted her head so that she was looking up at him, leaned in, and kissed her.

"You're right." he said when they finally broke the kiss, "I just wish I could convince myself of it."

"It'll take time." she said, laying her head back on his chest again, gently rubbing his hand. Chris rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair.

...

(Leon x Claire)

Leon Kennedy woke to hear a knock at his door. His first thought was that he might be dreaming. Once he realized he was awake, he thought that it could possibly be a trap. He picked his handgun up off of the end table, and carefully opened the door. The person who stood there, looking down the barrel of his gun, was not who he expected to see there outside his door.

"Claire?" he said, as if questioning the truth of what he was seeing, lowering his gun. There, in the hallway, stood Claire Redfield.

"Leon." she said, "I heard you were almost killed. I had to come and see, just to make sure for myself that you were okay." After a moment, she took Leon's hands in hers.

"Claire." Leon said, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close, "Does your brother know you're here?"

"No. Chris is here, isn't he?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. He's here. Sherry is here, too." Leon said. The room was still dark as Leon hadn't bothered to turn on a light, though it wasn't so dark that they couldn't see each other just a little. Leon sat down on the bed, and Claire sat beside him.  
"I'm sorry to hear about the president. I know you two were close." she said, holding his hand.

"Yeah." Leon said, turning to look at Claire, who was looking up at him with her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm really glad to see you, Claire." Leon said, brushing a few strands of her brown hair away from her face. She smiled, and after a moment, she leaned in, kissing him. He was surprised at first, but, then, he kissed her back.

"I should have done that a long time ago." Claire said, smiling. Leon smiled and kissed her again. When they broke the kiss, Leon lay back down on the bed, and Claire lay on top of him.

….

(Leon x Ada)

Leon Kennedy woke to hear a knock at the door. His first thought was that he might be dreaming. Once he was sure that he was awake, his thought was that it could be some kind of trap. He picked his handgun up off of the end table and carefully opened the door. When he saw who was there, looking down the barrel of his gun, he once again thought that maybe he was dreaming after all, or at the very least, imagining things.

"Ada?" he said, as if questioning what he was seeing. There, standing in the hallway, was Ada Wong.

"Hello to you, too Leon." Ada said, putting a hand on his gun and pushing it away, then walking right by him, into the room.

"Ada. What are you doing here?" he said, still watching her with a shocked expression on his face.

"I told you I'd see you down the road, didn't I?" she said, grinning.

"Well, yeah, but... I thought it would be a little further down the road." he said.

"Well, I think I owe you an explanation." Ada said, sitting down on the bed. Leon sat beside her on the bed.

"An explanation?" Leon questioned, slightly confused as to what she was talking about.

"You know how there was some history between me and Simmons. Well, Simmons took it to a whole new level of creepy and obsessed, and tried many times to make a clone of me, one that would feel the same way for him as he did for me. He failed many times. But, he finally succeeded on one of his scientists, a woman named Carla, making her into a perfect double of me. That's what you saw on that tape. Carla was the one who tried to kill you, not me." Ada said.

"Ada..." he said, looking into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Ada, I've always wanted to do that." he said when they broke the kiss.

"Oh, have you?" she said. She kissed him, pushing him down on the bed. When they broke the kiss, Leon lay there on the bed, and Ada lay on top of him.

THE END


End file.
